Harry Lime
Harry Lime A.K.A. a member of The Wet Bandits, and the Sticky Bandits, or simply known as Harry and Marv, is one of the main antagonists of the 1990 and 1992 Theatrical Fox Christmas comedy movies Home Alone and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. They are robbers who rob money and cash, but are also very bad at their job. They are continually defeated by the child hero of the films known as Kevin - who would proceed to cause all manner of cartoon-like injury to the hapless criminals in defense of his home (at least in the first movie), the two robbers were amazingly determined though and kept on trying to break into the house and capture Kevin but simply continued to be defeated in a string of slapstick-inspired pranks and traps. However, they soon prove to be a very real and deadly threat to Kevin as they are always seen stupidly trying with everything in their power to murder Kevin instead of simply trying to escape. This always proves to be their downfall. Harry is portrayed by Joe Pesci in both appearances. Home Alone In the first film, Harry and Marv rob the houses around the neighborhood that are unoccupied and get information of their security systems by posing as police officers. Whilst robbing these houses Marv tends to leave the sink on, leading to the houses being flooded and the law enforcers knowing they are after the same men. Harry disagrees with this, calling it "sick". However the McCallister household which is the biggest property in the neighborhood is their most anticipated target. However 8 year old child Kevin McCallister is home alone, and on Christmas Eve. Kevin overhears Harry and Marv discussing plans for breaking into his house. So as a response he sets up cartoon-like booby traps around the house. While trying to deliver the hit on Kevin's house, they fell into the traps Kevin planned out for them. Eventually, they manage to capture Kevin in one of the houses they've already broke into, and decided to pull the same tricks on him as retribution, but they ended up being knocked out by Kevin's old neighbor Marley who befriended him while he was home alone, who then safely brings Kevin home while the police arrive to take Harry and Marv away to jail. Home Alone 2 They would later break out of jail in the second film during a prison riot as they changed their names to the Sticky Bandits, and planned to rob the local toy store of the money dedicated for a children's hospital and get revenge on Kevin, who has accidentally stumbled onto New York by getting onto the wrong flight. During their plot, they try to pursue Kevin, but later hide away inside the toy store to make sure it is left unoccupied by the staff and customers on the night of Christmas Eve, so that they can steal the money undetected. Eventually, Kevin sets off the alarm by throwing a brick in one of the store's windows after taking pictures of them robbing the store, and the bandits pursue Kevin with the money across New York only to end up falling into every one of Kevin's new traps. Eventually, they manage to capture Kevin again as he slips on some ice in the pavement after calling the police on a pay phone. Taking the chance to settle their score with him, the bandits take him into Central Park and intend to shoot him with a Colt New Service pistol, but a pigeon lady (whom Kevin made friends with) saves the day by throwing bird seed on them, prompting the pigeons to attack the bandits. Kevin then took the chance to light up fireworks in order to catch the arriving police's attention. As a result, the police got hold of the bandits and the evidence of them robbing the store, and the bandits are sent back to jail again. Category:Home Alone movie franchise characters Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Incarcerated